Przewodniki Sag/Kres Podróży
center Odzyskanie Źródła Energii Mata Nui przebył Dolinę Labiryntu, chcąc odnaleźć wejście do fortecy Wielkich Istot. Wojownik wyraził głosno swoją frustrację, a chwilę potem nagrany głos zadał mu trzy zagadki. Mata Nui zastanawiał się nad odpowiedziami, aż wreszcie po kilku godzinach udało mu się je zgadnąć, wymieniając Trzy Prawa. W ścianie Fortecy pojawiło się wejście, do którego Mata Nui wszedł, pomimo protestów Clicka. Wojownik pragnął odzyskać moc potrzebną do pokonania swojego starego wroga, Makuty Teridaxa. Daleko na południu, Agori mieszkali we względnie spokojnej i bezpiecznej Mega-Wiosce. Sahmad zaatakował Ackara i Kiinę, tylko po to by zostać odpartym dzięki nowym Mocom Żywiołów Glatorian. Następnie, Ackar i Kiina martwili się o Mata Nui i zdecydowali by wyruszyć na północ, mimo jego zakazów. W międzyczasie, Gresh znalazł na Pustkowiach lepszą zbroję i broń oraz porzucił dla niej swoją Tarczę Dżungli. Po zejściu po schodach w Fortecy, Mata Nui dotarł do komnaty wypełnionej lawą, nad którą wisisał na łańcuchach Tarduk. Szybko uratował Agori, zanim temperatura w pomieszczeniu zaczęła wzrastać i topić ściany. Dwójce udało się uciec z fortecy, mimo pojawienia się w jej miejscu wulkanu. Mata Nui dobrze znał fałszywe krajobrazy tworzone przez Wielkie Istoty i zaczął kopać w zboczu wulkanu. W końcu, odkrył wejście do wnętrza fałszywej góry. Nakazał Tardukowi poczekać, a sam ruszył do środka. left|thumb|200px|Mata Nui i Tarduk odnajdują Źródło Energii Mata Nui przedostał się do komputera znajdującego się w środku wulkanu, dzięki czemu dowiedział się o celach swojej misji, wyznaczonych przez Wielkie Istoty. Miał studiować kultury i cywilizacje istniejące w galaktyce, by poznać powody wybuchów wojen i sposoby im zapobiegania, by nigdy więcej nie pojawiły się na Spherus Magna. Podczas realizowania misji, Mata Nui przelatywał nad Aqua Magna, gdy został zaatakowany wirusem przez Teridaxa i spadł na planetę. Uderzenie sprawiło, że zapadł w śpiączkę i utracił część wspomnień. Jednakże, Mata Nui odkrył, że do zrekonstruowania planety potrzebny był drugi robot, którego Wielkie Istoty nigdy nie zbudowały. Do pomieszczenia wszedł Tarduk, wbrew nakazom Mata Nui. Wojownik podzielił się z Agori swoim znaleziskiem. Tarduk stwierdził, że jeśli Wielkie Istoty planowały stworzyć kolejnego robota, to może się tu znajdować jego Źródło Energii. Tardukowi i Mata Nui udało się je znaleźć, po czym obaj opuścili Labirynt. Przebudzenie Prototypowego Robota Mata Nui i Tarduk wrócili do Mega-Wioski z odzyskanym Źródłem Energii, chcąc użyć go do aktywowania Prototypowego Robota z którego składała się Mega-Wioska. Aczkolwiek, Raanu odmówił prośbie Mata Nui, nie chcąc pozbawiać Agori schronienia i nie ufając wojownikowi. Tej nocy, Gresh wyraził podobną nieufność, dowiedziawszy się o historii Mata Nui. Zasugerował, że Mata Nui może chcieć obudzić robota, by po prostu zdobyć większą moc. Mata Nui dał Glatorianinowi swój miecz i kazał Greshowi go uwięzić, jeśli naprawdę mu nie ufa. Jednakże, Gresh tego nie zrobił. W międzyczasie, Raanu przypomniał sobie widok Robota Wielkiego Ducha, niewiele przed Rozpadem i zdał sobię sprawę, że musiało to być stare ciało Mata Nui. Tej samej nocy, starszy Agori udał się do wojownika i niechętnie pozwolił użyć mu Mega-Wioski. Aczkolwiek, ostrzegł Mata Nui, że jeśli ten zdradzi Agori, Raanu znajdzie sposób by zapłacił. Agori i Glatorianie z czterech plemion opuścili wioskę, by schronić się w górskich jaskiniach. Mata Nui zaczął przygotowywać się do uruchomienia Prototypowego Robota. Powierzył Clicka Kiinie, która pożegnała go ze łzami w oczach. Następnie, duch wojownika opuścił jego ciało i udał się do Robota, budząc go po ponad 150 000 lat. Przybycie Teridaxa Dzięki nowym mocom grawitacyjnym swojego ciała, Mata Nui zaczął przyciągać Aqua Magna i Bota Magna do Bara Magna. Jednakże, wkrótce przybył Teridax, kontrolujący Robota Wielkiego Ducha. Zwrócił się on do Mata Nui jak do brata, po czym zniszczył jedną z gór w Czarnych Szczytach, zabijając tym samym kilkunastu Skrallów, a następnie zaproponował dawnemu towarzyszowi sojusz. Mieli oni razem rozpocząć podbój Galaktycznego Wszechświata. Mata Nui odmówił a Makuta w odpowiedzi chciał zrzucić szczyt jednej z gór na jaskinię w której ukrywali się Glatorianie i Agori. Mata Nui udało się zniszczyć spadającą skałę, ale został zaatakowany przez Teridaxa. Pojedynek się rozpoczął. right|thumb|200px|Teridax pokonujący Mata Nui Mata Nui już na początku zaczął przegrywać, ponieważ ciało przeciwnika dysponowało mocą przekraczającą zdolności niestabilnego Prototypowego Robota. Gresh opracował plan pomocy Mata Nui i wszyscy Glatorianie oraz Agori spróbowali rozproszyć Makutę, koncentrując wystrzały z Miotaczy Thornax w jednym miejscu jego pancerza. Teridax zirytował się i zaatakował ich, rozrzucając po całej pustyni. W międzyczasie, Gresh znalazł wejście do Wszechświata Matoran w ciele Robota Wielkiego Ducha. Jednakże, przejście otwarło się i wypadła z niego horda Rahkshi Wzroku Cieplnego, która zaatakowała Glatorian. Podczas gdy walka trwała, Gresh zauważył Takanuvę wychodzącego z przejścia i zaatakował go, spodziewając się kolejnej fali sługusów Teridaxa. Takanuva wdał się w walkę, ale po chwili zdał sobie sprawę z nieporozumienia i stanął ramię w ramię z Glatorianinami przeciwko Rahkshi. W międzyczasie, Sahmad podróżował przez pustkowia, w poszukiwaniu przyczyny stojącej za Plagą Śnienia i chcąc pomścić Plemię Żelaza. Natknął się na Tellurisa i jego Skopio XV-1, uszkodzonego przez Kiinę. Jako że Telluris nie mógł naprawić maszyny, Sahmad zaproponował, że zabierze go na północ, gdzie mogą być konieczne do naprawy części. Po drodze napotkali Metusa, który wyjawił, że nie może śnić. Sahmad zdał sobie sprawę, że Plaga wróciła i kazał Metusowi odtworzyć przebytą przed zarażeniem się trasę. Nektann wyprowadził armię Skakdi na pole bitwy; wraz z nimi przybyły Rahkshi o różnych mocach. Nowe oddziały dołączyły do bitwy. Ackarowi i Kiinie udało się pokonać jednego z Rahkshi Wzroku Cieplnego i odkryli, że steruje nim od wewnątrz Kraata. W międzyczasie, Stronius obserwował starcie i pragnąc zemsty za ostatnią porażkę Plemienia Skały, dołączył wraz ze swoimi Skrallami do trwającej bitwy. Poszukiwania Złotej Zbroi Tahu wydostał się z Wszechświata Matoran i doznał wizji Ta-Wahi. Po chwili pojawiła się Maska Życia, która przemieniła go z powrotem w Toa Mata. Następnie Ignika wyjaśniła, że właśnie w tej formiu Toa Ognia musi przywdziać Złotą Zbroję, by powstrzymać Teridaxa. Następnie, Kanohi zaczęła odtwarzać zbroję. Takanuva odnalazł Tahu, zdziwiony wyglądem Toa Ognia. Wtedy Maska Życia zakończyła pracę. Makuta to zauważył i wystrzelił strumień energii, który rozrzucił elementy pancerza po Bara Magna. Dwaj Toa przetrwali i rozdzielili się by odnaleźć części zbroi. Mniej więcej w tym samym czasie, z Wszechświata Matoran wydostali się sojusznicy Tahu i Takanuvy, w tym pozostali Toa Nuva. Gresh, który dołączył do poszukiwań, znalazł fragment zbroi, po czym natknął się na grupe Skrallów będącą w posiadaniu kolejnego. Pokonał ich, używając swojej mocy powietrza. Takanuva spotkał dwa Rakhski Wzroku Cieplnego mające jeden z elementów. Stworzył hologram by zmylić Rahskhi; synowie Makuty zaatakowali sami siebie i unicestwili. Następnie Toa Światła zabrał fragment pancerza. left|thumb|200px|Tahu używający Złotej Zbroi W międzyczasie, dwa roboty kontynuowały walkę. Teridax dostrzegł, że Gali i Pohatu pokonali sporą grupę Skakdi. Mata Nui stwierdził, że Glatorianie i Agori nigdy nie podporządkują się Makucie, co skłoniło Teridaxa do zniszczenia Bara Magna grawitacyjnymi mocami. Zdesperowany, Mata Nui rzucił się na przeciwnika i strumienie energii trafiły w Bota i Aqua Magna, przyciągając je ku pustynnej planecie. Mata Nui kontynuował natarcie i pchnął Teridaxa wprost na spadający fragment Aqua Magna. Tahu i Nektann walczyli o tarczę wchodzącą w skład Złotej Zbroi. Skakdi drwił z Tahu, próbując zmusić go do popełnienia błędu. Toa Ognia odpowiedział przez przecięcie Wodnego Sierpa przywódcy Skakdi i stopienie jego zbroi. Następnie ogłuszył przeciwnika jednym ciosem i wziął tarczę. Po spotkaniu z Takanuvą i Greshem oraz skompletowaniu pancerza, Tahu przywdział Złotą Zbroję, rozsyłając strumień energii, który spalił Kraata wszystkich Rahkshi na polu bitwy. Po zniszczeniu synów Makuty, większość Skrallów i Skakdi poddała się lub uciekła na pustkowia. Teridax zatrzymał się, zszokowany nagłą śmiercią wszystkich Rahkshi. Mata Nui pchnął go raz jeszcze i w głowę Makuty uderzył kolejny fragment Aqua Magna, niszcząc Procesor Rdzenia i wreszcie uśmiercając Teridaxa. Aqua, Bota i Bara Magna połączyły się, po wielu tysiącach lat odtwarzając planetę Spherus Magna. Robot Wielkiego Ducha upadł, dezaktywując Wszechświat Matoran. Mieszkańcy świata rozpoczęli emigrację na powierzchnię planety. Ostatnie dokonania Mata Nui Mata Nui zastanowił się przez chwilę nad życiem Teridaxa, po czym zobaczył pierwsze spotkanie postaci z Wszechświata Matoran z tymi z Bara Magna. Następnie użył resztek swojej energii, korzystając również z mocy Igniki, by przywrócić i odnowić środowisko naturalne Spherus Magna, pokrywając pustynię bujną roślinnością i naprawiając największe uszkodzenia planety. Ponadto, uzdrowił ofiary Mutagenu i dał im możliwość oddychania zarówno na powierzchni, jak i pod wodą. Wyczerpawszy zasoby swojej energii, Prototypowy Robot obrócił się w pył. Kiina, Ackar, Tahu oraz wielu innych udało się do miejsca, gdzie upadł Mata Nui. Ackar wyciągnął z resztek robota Ignikę, przez którą przemówił Mata Nui. Poprosił zebranych, by razem odbudowali Spherus Magna i odnaleźli Wielkie Istoty oraz powiedzieli im, że Mata Nui udało się wypełnić swe przeznaczenie. Ackar spytał go, czy stworzy sobie nowe ciało. Bohater odpowiedział, że nie nadszedł jeszcze czas, by kroczył pośród mieszkańców Spherus Magna. Następnie zamilkł, opuszczając Maskę Życia. Tahu poprowadził zebrany tłum, by rozpocząć wypełnianie ostatnich próśb Wielkiego Ducha. Kategoria:Przewodniki Sag Kategoria:Generacja 1